


The Mummy: Amelia O'Connell

by Lilith_Deckerstar



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar
Summary: Three thousand years ago in ancient Egypt, a high priest was condemned to an eternity as one of the living dead and never to be awaken. In 1925, he has been released and will bring the Apocalypse. Now, it is up to Rick, Evelyn, Amelia, Ardeth, and Jonathan to stop the creature.





	1. Prologue

 

THEBES- 1290 B.C

 

_Thebes, city of the living, crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First. Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest… keeper of the dead. Home of princess Nefertiri and her sister, Aaliyah, high priestess of Isis, firstborn of Seti I and future Queen of all of Egypt._

 

Nefertiri and Aaliyah walk out onto the balcony and looked at their home.

 

“One day, sister,” Nefertiri said to Aaliyah,” One day this will all be yours. You will be the greatest Queen that Egypt has ever known!”

 

She looks to Nefertiri and said, “If the gods will it and then it shall be so.”

 

“Perhaps the Goddess Hathor shall will Ahkmen,” Nefertiri teased.

 

Aaliyah couldn't help but smile at the name of the man she loved.

 

_Birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress._

 

As they stood there, Aaliyah and Nefertiri saw Anck-Su-Namun and Imhotep in their father's chambers. To their further shock, the two embraced and kissed passionately.

 

_No other man was allowed to touch her. But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself._

 

Imhotep’s priests went to shut the doors but then suddenly Pharaoh Seti I pushed the doors and they quickly broke apart and separated.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked the priests, but they did not answer, and they quickly move to close the door as he walks to the curtains and throws them back. Seti I sees Anck-su-namun standing, alone, by a cat statue, looking down before looking up to meet his eyes.

 

The Pharaoh then sees the paint on her arm is smeared and points at it, “Who has touched you?!”

 

She glances at it, her eyes widen and she looks back up at Seti I before looking behind him. The Pharaoh turns around to see Imhotep, who takes the Pharaoh’s sword from the scabbard, intending to assassinate him.

 

“Imhotep?! My priest!” The Pharaoh exclaimed with shock and confusion.

 

Aaliyah and Nefertiti tremble in terror and shouts down, “Medjai! My father needs you!” She points to where they need to go and the Medjai run to save the Pharaoh’s life. Anck-Su-Namun stabs Seti I with a dagger in the back.

 

“FATHER!” Aaliyah and Nefertiti cried as they continue to watch and hope the Medjai would save their father as he screams in pain. Imhotep then stabs the Pharaoh again with his sword.

 

“NOOO!!!” Nefertiti screams, she leans over the balcony causing her to fall.

 

“SISTER!!!” Aaliyah cried as she tried to reach for her sister and saved her but it was too late. She cried at the sight of her sister’s body lying lifeless on the ground. She looks up to see Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun standing next to her father’s lifeless body, who soon heard footsteps echoing through the halls and getting closer, and heard ramming from the other side of the doors.

 

“Pharaoh's bodyguards,” Imhotep warned.

 

“You must go!” Anck-Su-Namun begged, “Save yourself!”

 

“No!”

 

“You are the only one who can resurrect me!” She told him.

 

Imhotep’s face became filled with despair as his priests run up and grab him pulling him to safety as the Medjai storm the residence.

 

“I won’t leave you! Get away from me! You shall live again! I will resurrect you” Imhotep shouted as his priests pulled him away from her.

 

The Medjai throws back the curtains and discovered Seti's corpse and Anck-Su-Namun with a dagger.

 

“My body is no longer his temple!” Anck-Su-Namun said before she stabs herself in the stomach with the dagger used to murder Seti.

 

_To resurrect Anck-su-namun Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body._

_They raced deep into the desert… taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead... ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs… and resting place for the wealth of Egypt._ _For_ _his love, Imhotep dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city… where he took the Black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent_

_to the dark underworld… her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars._

 

Anck-su-namun’s body laid on an altar dress in black, canopic jars laid beside her, and Imhotep’s priests circled around the altar chanting.  

 

Imhotep began reading from the book of the dead and from the moat filled with black water a spirit emerged and moves towards the altar before sinking into Anck-su-namun’s body. Then her eyes opened and she pants and trembles.

 

_Anck-su-namun's soul had come back from the dead._

 

Imhotep raises a dagger to complete the ritual.

 

_But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him… before the ritual could be completed._

 

The Medjai, who had followed the priests as they headed to Hamunaptra, storm the chamber where the ritual is being performed. The Medjai grab Imhotep and surround the altar preventing anyone from escaping. The soul of Anck-su-namun leaves her body screaming as it returns to the underworld.

 

“No!” Imhotep cried.

 

Aaliyah walked down the stairs and stood before Imhotep with anger on her face.

 

“Former high priest Imhotep for your crimes against the throne and blasphemy before the gods I hereby commend your priests to be mummified alive but you shall suffer the Hom-Dai,” Aaliyah ordered.

 

_Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep… he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai… the worst of all ancient curses… one so horrible it had never before been bestowed._

 

Imhotep and his priests were taken back to Thebes and sent to the sah-netjer. The cries of the priests were heard throughout the room as they were mummified. Four Medjai hold Imhotep down to his knees as one embalmer hold out his tongue while another cuts it off.

 

He is then bound tightly in wrappings and is placed in a sarcophagus. A man wearing a jackal headdress carries a large pot filled with flesh-eating scarab beetles and pours it into the sarcophagus. As the scarabs slowly eat Imhotep alive, the lid is placed over the sarcophagus and sealed with a key resembling a puzzle-box. Aaliyah read the incantation from the book of the dead to curse Imhotep with the Hom-Dai. The sarcophagus is carried and buried beneath the feet of Anubis.

 

_He was to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus- the undead for all of eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released… for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind...an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages… power over the sands… and the glory of invincibility._

 


	2. Three thousand years later

Hamunaptra- 1923 A.D 

 

A garrison of the French Foreign Legion that has found the ruins, setting up their post within the crumbling walls. Among them are Rick and Amelia O'Connell, Americans serving in the legion, who look behind them to see their leader running off on his horse as a great army of Tuareg warriors gets closer before looking at Beni. 

 

“You just got promoted,” Beni said to Rick 

 

The three then took their aim at the warriors closely approaching.

 

“Prenez Voz Positions! Steady!” Rick ordered before asking Beni,” You’re with me on this one, right?”

 

“Oh. Your strength gives me strength,” Beni answered. 

 

“Steady!” 

 

Beni then took off running after the general shouting, “Wait! Wait for me!”

 

“Steady!” Rick ordered again, waiting for the army to get closer,” Fire!”

 

They all fired their guns taking out some of the riders and more after they reloaded. The riders fired at them and took out some of their men. Rick and Amelia backed up while they reloaded their guns as the riders got even closer and jumped over the ruined walls and took out some of the men with their swords. With their guns reloaded, Rick and Amelia fired at the riders. A rider was getting close to them and as the rider lifted his sword Amelia threw one of her knives hitting him in the chest and falling off his horse. Rick than a rider in the face with the butt of his gun before throwing it to the ground and pulled out his two pistols and Amelia did the same. 

 

Rick runs out of bullets and tosses the pistols and pulls out two more. They shot one rider after another and another as they race their way to the temple. Many riders were coming at them and they shot at the rider as they jumped over the crumbled ruins. 

 

“Run, Beni! Run! Get inside! Get inside!” Rick shouted. Beni runs to behind the stone door and tries to close it,”  Hey! Don't you close that door! Don't you close that door!” Rick and Amelia hit the stone door a second after it had been closed. 

 

“Remind me that the next time we see Ben, to throw him in a river,” Amelia told her brother. 

 

Bullets hit the side, and they run away as the riders chase after them. As they jumped over the ruins, Rick sees a pistol, but when he went to get it, the riders fire shots at his hand. Amelia pulls her brother back before he was shot and they run away and through the ruins. They see some more riders blocking their path and coming towards them. They run through a path of ruins as the rider chase after them. They eventually reach a dead end and turn to face the riders, who aim their rifles at them. They close their eyes and brace themselves for death. They hear the guns cock but soon they open their eyes in disbelief as they see that the riders have disappeared. 

 

Their ears perk open, and they look around as they heard a voice whispering. They turn around to see a chipped statue of Anubis. 

 

"You will die. You will die." 

 

They heard the whispers say followed by howling. Suddenly they are attacked by small waves of sand rising up, and they run away towards the desert. They stumbled their way into the desert, then they get the feeling that they are being watched. They stop and turn around, and look up at the cliffs they see 10 men on horses watching them before continuing their long journey through the desert. 

  
  


Cairo, Egypt- 1926 A.D

 

Amelia walks into the Museum of Antiquities to speak with Dr. Bey when he sees her walking in after he left his office. 

 

"Ah, Miss O'Connell how is your brother?" 

 

"He's as well as of the last time I saw him, which was when I was getting him out of trouble," She answered him,” It seems that every time I see him, I have to save his ass and I’m getting tired of it.”

 

"Perhaps he needs to, as you Americans say, learn his lesson. How was your trip to Alexandria?" He asked, changing the subject. 

 

"It was very educational. I was able to find information for the museum-"

 

Amelia was then cut off by a crashing sound coming from the library. They rushed over, and when they walked in, they saw that all the shelves filled with books had been knocked over. 

 

"What. . . How. . . c- I... H- How," Dr. Bey stuttered gasping until he spots Evy Carnahan. He shouts as he and Amelia walked over to her, "Oh, look at this! Sons of the pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

 

“I am so very sorry. It was an accident.

 

“My girl, when Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You… are a catastrophe! Look at my library! Why do I put up with you?”

 

“W- Well, you put up with me because I can- I can read and write ancient Egyptian… and I can- I can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic… and, w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles… who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why.”

 

“I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. That's why! Allah rest their souls. Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes Straighten up this meshiver!” He told her before storming off.

 

Amelia stays in the library and walks over the fallen bookshelves and books on the ground to get to Evy. 

 

"Care to explain what chain of events caused this to happen?" She asked. 

 

"I was putting the books back on the shelves when I saw that some idiot had put Tuthmosis in the "S". So, naturally, I went to put it in its proper place but I, sort of, lost my balance on the ladder," Evy answered. 

 

Amelia tries to hold back a chuckle and put a hand on Evy's shoulder, "Next time Evy, climb down the ladder and move it to the desired shelf. Now, c' mon lets get this place fixed up."

 

But before they could start cleaning, they heard a sound from the next room and went to investigate. 

 

"Hello?" Evy called out, she and Amelia scan the room and Amelia takes one of the flaming torches from a statue. They walk further into the large filled with antiquities and ancient Egyptian artifacts, "Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?" 

 

They heard a thudding sound and turned in the direction it was coming from. Evy peers into one large casket when a mummified corpse springs up causing Evy to scream and Amelia to pull out her pistol. Then they hear laughing and Jonathan, Evy's older brother, sat up. 

 

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Evy asked him. 

 

"Of course I do. But sometimes I'd rather like to join them," Jonathan answered. 

 

"If you'd like I can arrange that," Amelia said. 

 

"Well, Jonathan, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours," Evy said as he carefully places the corpse back and slaps Jonathan on the head, "Now, get out."

 

"My dear, sweet baby sister, "He climbs out but almost falls and they help him down, "I'll have you know that, at this precise moment, my career is on a high note."

 

"High note, ha!"She scoffed, "Oh, Jonathan, please, I'm not really in the mood for you. I've just made a bit of a mess in the library, and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again."

 

"Why?" Amelia asked her. 

 

"They say I don't have enough experience in the field," She answered. 

 

Jonathan then squats in front of her and takes her hands, "You'll always have me and Amelia, old mum. Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." 

 

Jonathan goes back to the casket and looks around. 

 

"Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and... sell for you," Evy said, but he hands her an ornate and somewhat circular box, “Where did you get this? 

 

“On a dig down in Thebes. My whole life, I’ve never found anything, Evy. Please tell me I’ve found something,” Jonathan said. 

 

Evy fiddles with it and it pops open in a star shape, and a piece of folded paper inside.

 

“Jonathan.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I think you found something.”

 

Evy takes the piece of paper out and unfolds it. She opens it to reveal a map. Evy gets up and rushes, with Amelia and Jonathan close behind her, to Dr. Bey’s office. Evy places the map on Dr. Bey's desk. 

 

"You see the cartouche there?" It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it," Evy pointed out to Dr. Bey. 

 

"Perhaps, "He said. 

 

"Two questions: who the hell was Seti the First and was he rich?" Jonathan asked Amelia, rolled her eyes at him 

 

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of them all," Evy explained to him excitedly.

 

"Good. That's good. I like this fellow. I like him very much."

 

"I've already dated the map. It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you at the hieratic just here, well, it's Hamunaptra," Evy told him. Hearing Hamunaptra made chills roll down Amelia's spine. 

 

"Dear God, don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra’s a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists," Dr. Bey told them. 

 

"Yes, yes, I know all the silly blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy nonsense, but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed," Evy explained to him with confidence.

 

"Are we talking about "the" Hamunaptra?" Jonathan asked. 

 

"Yes. The City of the Dead. Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt," Evy answered. 

 

"Yes, yes, in a big underground treasure chamber."

 

"Heh!" Dr. Bey chuckled at Jonathan. 

 

"Oh, come one. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. The place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it," Jonathan explained. 

 

"Please, Jonathan. Hamunaptra disappeared around 2,134 B.C." Amelia told him. 

 

Dr. Bey holds the map closer to the burning candle lamp, "As Ms. O' Connell's people would say, it's all fairy tales and hokum. . . Oh, my goodness! Look at that!" He throws it to the floor. Jonathan and Evy drop to their knees and quickly pat it out. they carefully lift it up. The left third of the map is now missing.

 

"You've burnt it! You've burned off the part with the lost city," Jonathan told him. 

 

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned," Dr. Bey then reaches for the box but Evy quickly snatches it off the desk and gives him a very angry, suspicious look. All three of them leave the room. 

 

“Jonathan?” Amelia said. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Could you take us to the person who gave you the box?” She asked. 

 

“Well, I don’t know. I mean the amount of time it would take to track him down, not to mention confirming his whereabouts, and then-” Johnathan began. 

 

“I’ll give you 50 dollars,” Amelia told him. 

 

“I can can take you there right now.”


	3. Cairo prison

Cairo prison. One of the worst hell holes on earth. Every low-life form of scumbag can be found here. The Warden, a first-rate scumbag himself, escorts Evy, Amelia, and Jonathan across the Gallows courtyard.

“Come, come! Step over the threshold. Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home,” The warden, a first-rate scumbag said. He escorts them across the gallows courtyard 

“You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes!” Evy whispered to her brother. 

“Well, I was mistaken,” Jonathan said, walking with his sister. 

“You lied to me and Amelia,” Evy almost shouted. 

“I lie to everybody. What makes you so special?” He asked. 

“I am your sister!” 

“That just makes you more gullible.”

“You stole it from a drunk at the local casbah!”

 

“Picked his pocket, actually,” Johnathan corrected, “So I don't think it's a very good-” He turned around with his arm hooked onto Evy’s and tried to escape, but she pulled them back around and let go of Johnathan. 

 

“Stop being so ridiculous. Now, what exactly is this man imprisoned for?” Evy asked, approaching the Visitor’s cell, a cell outside of the building, with Johnathan and Amelia close behind her. 

The Warden was leaning against the bars of the cell and replied, “This I don’t know, but when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself,” before calling out in Arabic. 

“And what did he say?” Amelia asked. 

“He said he was just looking for a good time,” The Warden answered. 

The interior cell door burst open. A man in chains, dragged by two guards, they shove him up to the cell bars. From the looks of it, he's been here a while; his face is half hidden by long hair and scraggly beard. The man was someone Amelia knew all her life, her brother, Richard O’Connell.

“This is the man you stole it from?” Evy asked her brother. 

“Yes, exactly. So why don’t we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin-”

“Who are you? And who’re the broads?”

“Broads?!” Evy questioned, while Amelia said nothing and waited until she wanted to let Rick know who she is. 

“I-I’m just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word. But this is my sister Evy.”

“How do you do?” Evy asked, politely. 

“Oh, well. Guess she’s not a total loss,” Rick said, with his eyes still on Evy.

“I beg your pardon,” She said with disgust at the Rick. 

The warden then yells something in Arabic and then leaves. 

“And this is our friend-”

“Hey, Rick,” Amelia greeted, interrupting Jonathan, “How’s prison treating you?”

“Amelia? What are you doing here?” Rick asked. 

“Amelia, you know this man?” Evy asked her. 

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t, but, yes, I do. This is my brother, Rick," Amelia replied. 

“Your brother?” 

“Don’t remind me.”

"Ask him about the box," Jonathan whispered to Evy and Amelia.

"We found. . ."Evy began and noticed Rick was looking away, "Uh, excuse me. Un, we both found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it."

"No," Rick said.

"No?"

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

Evy and Jonathan quickly look around, hoping the guards didn't hear him.

Evy was dumbstruck, "How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where me and my sister were when we found it. We were there," Rick answered. 

Evy looked at Amelia, but before she could say something, Amelia said, "Hey, you never asked."

Evy looks back at Rick, dumbstruck, while Johnathan looks at him suspiciously. 

"How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" Johnathan asked as he got closer to Rick. 

"Do I know you?" Rick asked him. 

"No, no, no I just got one of those faces. . ." Johnathan began before Rick recognized him. His fist goes through the bar and punches Johnthan right in the face. One of the guards hits Rick in the back of the head with a club.

Evy stepped over her brother and asked, “You and Amelia were actually at Hamunaptra?”

“Yeah, we were there,” Rick replied. 

“You swear?”

“Every damn day,” Rick and Amelia answered. 

“No, I mean-,” Evy began. 

“We know what you mean. We were there, alright. Seti’s place,” Rick said. 

“The City of the Dead,” Amelia added. 

“Could you tell me how to get there?” Evy asked them both. She looks back at the warden before taking her hat off and putting it to the side of her face, “I mean, the exact location?”

“You want to know?’ Rick asked her. 

Evy leans closer,” Yes.”

“You really want to know?” He asked again. 

“Yes.”

Rick motioned her to get closer to the bars before he grabs her chin and kisses her, “Then get me the hell out of here!”

Evy is still stunned as one of the guards clubs him, his face bounces off the bars again, and the guards try to pull him away from the bars. 

“Just do it!” Rick said before the guards dragged him away from the bars and back inside as he fought them and the warden stands next to Evy and Amelia. 

“Where are they taking him?” Amelia asked the Warden.

“To be hanged,” He replied. 

“What?” Evy and Amelia were both shocked, but Amelia knew her brother would face a sentence but not death. 

“Apparently, he had a very good time,” The Warden said. 

Evy and Amelia follow the Warden to a stadium like building, and where the three of them sat on the balcony they can overlook the gallows. Hundreds of prisoners stare down at the gallows from between the bars. Amelia watched as a noose was being placed around her brother's neck. Evy sat in a chair next to the Warden, while Amelia stood next to her. 

"I will give you one hundred pounds to save this man's life," Evy pleaded. 

"Madame, I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang," The Warden told her. 

"Two hundred pounds!" 

The Warden ignores her and says, "Proceed!" 

"Three hundred pounds!"

Down in the gallows, as the hangman tightens the noose around his neck, he asks, "Any last request, pig?"

"Yeah. Loosen the knot and let me go," Rick replied.

The hangman looks up to the Warden and tells him what Rick had said in Arabic. 

"Yahemar!" The Warden yelled in disbelief, "Of course we don't let him go!" 

The hangman then smacks Rick at the back of his head.

"Five hundred pounds," Evy offered. 

"Hold on!" The Warden shouted before turning to Evy," And what else...?" He puts his greasy and lecherous hand on her leg, "I'm a very lonely man."

Evy slapped his hand away, causing the prisoners to laugh at him. 

"Yalla tlak," The Warden said as he gestured to the hangman. 

"No!" Evy and Amelia yelled as the hangman pulled the lever, and the trapdoor gave way. Rick's body snaps at the end of the rope, but he's still alive and dangles like a fish. 

"Ha, ha!" The Warden laughed, "His neck did not break!"

Amelia looked around and saw the prisoners pushing against the guards trying to get to Rick. They were screaming and shouting in anger. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," The Warden said in a sarcastic voice, "Now we must watch him strangle to death."

Evy sat back down and turned to the Warden," He knows the location to Hamunapatra."

"You lie," He said. 

"I would never!"

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pug knows where to find the City of the Dead?" The Warden questioned. 

"Yes!" She confirmed. 

"Truly?"

"Yes! And his sister, this woman, also knows the location," Evy told him. 

"Then what's the use of him now?" The Warden questioned.

Amelia turned around and held a karambit sage blade in front of his face, "Because if you don't let my brother go, you'll never find the city."

"If you cut him down, we will give you ten percent," Evy offered. 

The Warden turned his attention to Evy, "Fifty percent."

"Twenty," She countered. 

"Forty!"

"Thirty."

"Twenty- five!" The Warden finally said. 

"Ah! Deal," Evy said before the Warden could change his word. 

The Warden then realizes his mistake, "Ahh! Cut him down!"

Amelia throws one of her blades, it slashes through the air and cuts the rope. Rick crashes to the ground, gagging. The prisoners began to cheer and chant for him. Rick looks up and sees Evy and Amelia smiling at him.


End file.
